the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Boys (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cool Boys (2021). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In Association with Panko and Panda Studios A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Vertigo Entertainment/Rideback Production A The SPA Studios (Sergio Pablos Animation) Production Closing COOL BOYS Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Sergio Pablos, p.g.a. Produced by Jinko Gotoh Roy Lee, p.g.a. Dan Lin, p.g.a. Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Ella Ray William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Violet Port Neal H. Moritz Executive Producers Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Shiyoon Kim Peter Chernin Chris Williams Co-Producer Logan Stein Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Richard E. Hollander Visual Effects Supervisors, MLDPS San Francisco Ella Ray William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Violet Port Visual Effects Supervisors, MLDPS India Vanitha Rangaraju Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Visual Effects Supervisor, MLDPS Vancouver Neil Eskuri Visual Effects Supervisor, Panko and Panda Studios Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer, MLAS San Diego Shiyoon Kim Character Designer, MLAS Montreal Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Head of Story Sarah Jo Helton Head of Layout Damien Bapst Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Creative Consultant, MLAS William Renschen Creative Consultant, The SPA Studios Sergio Pablos Supervising Animators, MLDPS Cesc Pujol Font David Burgess Ludovic Bouancheau Julie Bernier Gosselin Glen McIntosh Raphael A. Pimentel Mike Linton Sébastien Bruneau Tim Alexander Logan Stein Supervising Animators, Panko and Panda Studios Denis Couchon Song Jian Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Managers Joseph Izzo Jacqueline Jones Gladis Anthony Nisi CG Supervisors Thomas Mignard Pablo Holcer Patrick Cohen Liang-Yuan Wang Munira Moiz Tayabji Mark Edwards Robert Crawford Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Production Finance Manager Christina W. Chen Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Post Malone Original Score Produced by Henry Jackman Daniel Pemberton Music Produced by NOTD Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Randy Thom Erik Aadahl Lora Hirschberg Leff Lefferts David E. Fluhr, M.P.S.E. Production Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Head of Research and Engineering Xavier Bec MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Crawl Art Cast TBA Story Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengenberg Jane Wu Art Department Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Panko and Panda Studios Editorial Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Character Animation, Visual Effects and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services San Francisco || Mumbai || London || Vancouver || Tokyo || Singapore || Montreal and Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company and Character Animation, Computer Graphics and Production Services Provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Panko and Panda Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios and Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Modeling Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Modeling Panko and Panda Studios Modeler Aaron Fang Character Rigging Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Hair Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Surfacing Movie Land Digital Production Services Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Surfacing Production Assistant Robert Buckman Surfacing Panko and Panda Studios Surfacing Artists Ki Yoon • Shi Hong Layout Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Layout Artists Michelle Madden-Nadeau Scott Armstrong Anand R. Pai Samuel Saxon Nicholas Smolyn Ashwin Narayanan Deepti Pareek Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne Jc Alvarez Stuart Campbell Ellen Harris Brian Riley Final Layout Artists Lorenzo Russell Bambino John Murrah Gina Bradley Andi Isao Nakasone Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Chris Patrick O'Connell Todd LaPlante Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Animators TBA Animation Panko and Panda Studios Animators Kurt Wang • Yang Yang Technical Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Technical Animation Panko and Panda Studios Technical Animation Artist Zhuang Ran Character Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Effects Artists TBA Crowds Movie Land Digital Production Services Crowds Artists TBA Effects Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Effects Animation Manager Shannon Y. F. Lum Effects Animation Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Reinhold Rittinger Ian Farnsworth Pav Grochola Effects Animators Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Lighting & Compositing Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Lighting & Compositing Artists TBA Lighting & Compositing Panko and Panda Studios Lighting & Compositing Artist Huang Qianqi Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services Matte Painting Artists TBA Matchmove Movie Land Digital Production Services Matchmove Artists TBA Paint & Roto Movie Land Digital Production Services Paint & Roto Artists TBA Look Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Look Development Artists TBA Production Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios and Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Assistants Cillian Altman Brandon Beiler Susan Lee Dominik Malone Christian Mejia-Acosta Zara Pokrandt Kylee A Taylor Wendy Chan Trey Duson Chaundra Kazakoff Ian Musser Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jaclyn Ebracher Thomas Hannivan Zachary Norton Kelly Sung Production Development Support Panko and Panda Studios TBA Virtual Production Unit Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Virtual Production Unit Panko and Panda Studios TBA Custom Animation Production Movie Land Animation Studios and Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Resource Management Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California and Panko and Panda Studios TBA For Panko and Panda Studios TBA Panko and Panda Studio Operations TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios TBA For Industrial Light & Magic TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For The SPA Studios TBA For Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Software Research & Development TBA RenderMan Development TBA Technology TBA Systems Engineering TBA Movie Land Studio Operations TBA Music TBA Copyright © 2020 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Panko and Panda Studios Film & TV, Inc. and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Panko and Panda Studios, Inc. and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Movie Land Animation Studios and the logos including Movie Land's "ML" are registered trademarks of Movie Land, a WarnerMedia company. Special Thanks TBA Production Babies TBA A China/Spain Co-Production Supervised by China Film Corporation With the Participation of Gobierno de Espana Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits